


Going Home

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Trapped in a lodge during a snowstorm, Rayla and Claudia are forced to share a bed for the night.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was essentially just a fic I wanted to write as a gift for my friends who like the One Bed trope.

“Damn it!”

Rayla winced as she watched Soren kick his bag. He was usually a cheery person, but when angry a force to be reckoned with.

“What did you expect, Soren?” Callum asked, “it’s winter. Considering how this week has been so far I’m surprised it’s not worse.”

Rayle couldn’t agree more. They had just finished a mission that dragged her, Callum, Soren, and Claudia from the Human Kingdoms to Xadia with little to no time for rest. They had finally captured an elf that had been chasing and delivered her to the authorities, and they were on their way back to Katolis. Then the snow rolled in.

What started as a gentle snowfall quickly turned into a blizzard, effectively shutting down their traveling until the following morning at the earliest. That left the four of them with over twelve hours to do something. Sleep and food sounded appealing, but doing either of those at the moment was unlikely. Claudia had disappeared almost half an hour ago to try and find them some food while Callum scrambled in the winter lodge to try and get them a place for the night.

“At least we’re not risking getting stabbed anymore.” Rayla offered weakly.

“Honestly, I think I would let someone stab me if they promised a bath and a bed afterword,” Soren said as he sat next to her.

“Good news then,” Callum said as he approached the two of them. He was clearly exhausted but had a smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re lying,” Soren said grinning.

“Nope. I got us a room here,” Callum sighed, “bad news is that I was only about to get us two rooms: A two bed and a one-bed so someone will end up sharing.”

“I think I would take a bed of hornets at this point,” Rayla sighed.

“That’s the spirit,” Callum grinned, “I don’t suppose you would mind rooming with Claudia in the one bed would you?”

That made the most sense really: guys in one room, girls in the other. Since there were four of them, they’d need an extra bed. Which left her sharing a bed with Claudia.

“Of course it’s no problem,” Rayla lied.

“Great, thank you Rayla.” 

“Speaking of Claudia,” Soren chimed in, “where is she?”

“Probably still trying to find us some food,” Rayla answered as she stood. “I’ll go look for her and tell her what’s going on.”

Rayla sighed as she began making her way through the lodge. The problem wasn’t that she didn’t like Claudia, it was the exact opposite that was the problem. She had been fostering feelings for the mage for a while now, and she knew that sharing a bed with her would both be a blessing and a curse.

The lodge was packed with people, but it only took Rayla a moment to find her. The woman’s dark attire stood out among the other patrons and it only took Rayla a moment to make her way past the crowd and to her.

“So how has the search gone?” Rayla asked once she was at Claudia’s side.

“I don’t think I’ve moved in the past five minutes,” Claudia replied with a defeated sigh.

“Would you like to keep standing here,” Rayla said, “or would you like to head up to our room?”

Claudia looked at her surprised. “Callum found us a room?”

Rayla nodded.

“Then let's go,” She said.

The two began pushing their way through the crowd, Claudia leading the way. The other patrons were quick to give the mage space.

“I’m surprised Callum found anything open,” Claudia said to Rayla, “everyone I was talking too said the rooms were booked.”

“Well, it’s Callum. You can’t really say no to him.”

“Do you think he pulled the royalty card?”

“He definitely played the royalty card.”

Rayla and Claudia laughed as they made their way back to Soren and Callum.

“Catch,” Callum said as he tossed their key to Claudia. “You two are lucky. Top floor. Soren and I are stuck on the second floor.”

“It’s going to be like a sleepover,” Soren said as he wrapped his arm around Callum.

“Yeah! We haven’t had one of those in ages.”

By the time they made their way up the stairs, Callum and Soren were already chattering excitedly, talking about their past mischievous adventures at their last sleepover.

“Oh please,” Rayla rolled her eyes, “you two will pass out the second you get into bed.” 

“Probably,” they replied.

When they got to the second floor they all said their goodnights before parting ways. Rayla sighed as she and Claudia continued up the stairs. By the time they reached their room and opened the door, Rayla was ready to pass out.

“Rayla.”

“Hmm?” Rayla hummed, looking over at Claudia.

“Why does our room only have one bed?”

“Oh no,” Rayla said. “I forgot to tell you that there were only two rooms available. The one Soren and Callum are staying in is a two-bed.”

“Oh no, it’s ok. I can just sleep on the couch.” Claudia offered.

“What? No, you don’t have too. You shouldn’t.” Rayla replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I don’t mind. Really.” Rayla said, “and besides, you would have to be Ezran’s size to sleep on that couch.”

There was a pause between the two of them. They were both too tired to continue arguing in circles like this.

“Ok, so we’re sharing?” Rayla asked.

“Yes, the bed is big enough for us both to sleep on it. I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” Claudia replied.

Rayla grinned and flopped down onto the bed, thankful the sheets were of good quality and not scratchy or cheap. She took a moment to enjoy being able to lie down.

“I’m going to take a bath.”

Rayla blinked and sat up. A hot bath sounded amazing at the moment.

“Sure,” Rayla said after a second, “I’ll take mine after you finish.”

Claudia nodded, rifling through her bag and pulled out a dark nightgown. She shut the door to the bathroom and Rayla could hear the water splash from the other side of the door.

She buried her face into her hand and tried to think of anything other than the woman in the other room. She ended up settling on the mental image of Callum laughing so hard he shot milk out of his nose. Taking a moment to remove her boots and socks before stuffing them under the bed and setting her weapons down on the ground next to them, she moved to the window and pulled the curtains back, looking out into the dark world before her. The snow was coming down hard and fast, and to Rayla it didn’t look like it was stopping any time soon. As she looked out into the snowy air her mind wandered back to their small adventure and the fights that took place. She knew that if any of them had faltered, if their concentration broke for even a moment, there was a good chance they wouldn’t be returning home tonight. Luckily they were all hardened from their travels and training that none of them got hurt, or at least hurt in a significant way. 

“Rayla?”

Rayla jumped, having not noticed that Claudia snuck up behind her. How long had she stood there staring out the window?

“I’m sorry,” Claudia said, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Claudia moved to stand next to Rayla, and the elf could feel the heat radiating off of her. Was she always this warm or was it the heat from the bath? 

“What are you looking at?” Claudia asked, “I don’t see anything that could have kept you standing here for so long.”

“Oh, nothing,” Rayla admitted, feeling heat crawl it’s way up the back of her neck.“I was mostly thinking about the fight we just did a while ago.” 

“Oh,” Claudia replied, “well, the bath is all yours. I reheated it for you too.”

“Thank you,” Rayla said. She needed a moment to think and standing next to Claudia while staring out at the snowfall was not was she needed. She grabbed her sleepwear and half sprinted to the bathroom.

The room was still warm and full of steam, helping Rayla to relax. She stuck her hand into the water and shivered. Hot, just what she hoped for. Taking a step into the water, Rayla sighed as it warmed her up, helping her calm down. She was so worked up already, and they hadn’t even gone to bed yet. 

The longer Rayla soaked in the hot water the calmer she felt herself become, and by the time she was done bathing she was mentally prepared for what was about to happen. When she took a step out Claudia was already lying on the bed, the curtains still pulled back to show the snowfall. The candles in their room emitting a warm glow that occasionally flickered with the candles.

Rayla laid down on the bed, trying to suppress a yawn while Claudia wordlessly waved her hand, the candles that lit the room flickered once more before going out. Afterward, she slid under the covers and Rayla followed, suppressing a yelp when their arms brushed. The bed wasn’t big enough for them to sleep next to each other without touching and there simply was no way to avoid it. They would have to be touching at least a little bit.

The only sound in the room was their breathing and the occasional howl of the wind. Normally Rayla preferred these conditions, but her mind was racing with all her thoughts and attention being focused on the woman next to her. She was much cooler to the touch than before, which was welcoming to Rayla’s warm skin. Her mind was wrapped with the thought of how nice it would be to have Claudia’s arm’s wrapped around her.

Rayla took a deep breath and rolled over onto her other side and stared out the window, watching the snow stick to their window and slowly melt as her mind was slowly drifting off before she was finally asleep.

\---

Rayla woke up feeling very sleepy. It took her a moment to realize she was wrapped in Claudia’s arm and she tensed up immediately. She had her head tucked under Claudia’s chin, with her back pressed against Claudia, practically being engulfed by the taller woman.

Rayla weighed her options: she could do nothing and let Claudia continue to spoon her, or she could try and wiggle free of her grasp to get some more sleep. She went with the latter decision and tried to gently pry Claudia’s hand from around her and stopped with Claudia groaned softly. 

“Rayla?” 

“Yes?”

Claudia immediately lifted her head to look at Rayla before snorting and laughing. “Sorry, was I squeezing you to death?”

“No,” Rayla replied.

“Ok,” And Claudia lowered her head, and nuzzled her nose into Rayla’s hair and squeezed her arm around Rayla a little tighter. 

Rayla bit her lip and wanted to ignore her mind telling her to address the elephant in the room and to simply enjoy the moment, but she knew she that if she ignored it, it would only become a problem later. 

“Claudia,” Rayla said.

“Hmm?”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Claudia asked after a moment. 

“I just want to make sure we’re both on the same page, that’s all.”

“What page are you on?” Claudia asked her.

Rayla bit her lip and, with a moment of preparation, she turned to face Claudia. “I like you, Claudia,” she said, “and I want there to be more between us.”

“Ok,” Claudia replied immediately, “When we get back to Katolis I will take you on a proper date.”

Rayla paused for a moment, not believing what her ears had just heard. “Wait, really?”

Claudia shifted slightly to look at Rayla better. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. I like you too.”

“Wait, really?!” Rayla said again.

“Yes really,” Claudia laughed, “I have for a while not, I just didn’t think you would like me back.”

“Oh,” Rayla replied. “Well, I do.”

“I know,” Claudia laughed again, “you just told me.” 

There was a brief moment of pause for Rayla as she tried to process what had happened, and at that moment Rayla laughed along with Claudia before resting her head under Claudia’s chin, feeling the other girl plant a small kiss on the crown of her head. “We should get some more sleep,” She said, “we have a long trip back to Katolis.” 

In the morning, the snow had cleared enough that the four of them could ride to the kingdom and Rayla could feel anticipation bubbling under her skin on the way back, knowing that once they all were back she could spend time with Claudia, already knowing she would savor every moment with the other. 


End file.
